Trick AND Treat!
by PepperGabEm12
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a typical sixteen year old girl out having fun with her friends. As they pass a forest though, she hears strange voices calling to her and at first they seem friendly enough, but things take a hard left as Miku realizes just what their real intentions are.


**WARNING: I know this has an M rating so people should already know, but I just want to make it clear that there is gore in this story; basically if watching The Walking Dead makes you uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't read this fanfic. **

**So I know there are probably TONS of versions of this song out there, but I wanted to make my own for Halloween. It's based on my own kind of interpretation and I kind of wanted to try writing an M rated story just to let myself expand my horizons a little. I'm pretty sure there are stories on this site that are even more graphic than mine, but I want to give a fair warning just to make sure I don't make unsuspecting people vomit as this is rather different from my usual way of writing. **

* * *

The night air felt cool and crisp against my skin and I hugged myself a little tighter to try and get some warmth back into my bones. Kids and teens alike were running around bags filled with candy swinging by their side as they ran from house to house in their bright costumes looking for more sweets. I smiled softly at all of them glad to know there was at least one night in the world where everyone could feel carefree and happy.

"Miku, are you coming or what?!" Gumi's voice called out from the house next to the one I was standing in front of. Kaito, Luka, Teto, and Gakupo were all with her and they were all looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry!" I apologized as I jogged to meet up with them. Brushing one of my long teal pigtails off my shoulder, I followed my group of friends up to the front door. Once we had all gotten our candy we continued our trek down the street chatting and laughing as loudly as any of the other people trick or treating.

Suddenly, Luka was by my side her arm looped through mine as she leaned in to whisper, "Kaito looks pretty good tonight."

"He does look-Luka!" I blushed a fierce red averting my gaze and not believing she had tricked me into admitting that. Kaito was dressed up like he was from the renaissance period and pretty much no one could argue that he looked good whether they thought of him romantically or not. Not that there was really any chance that any girl who had met him didn't have a crush on him. Being the most popular, guy along with being super nice, smart, and gentlemanly tended to get noticed. "I don't need everyone thinking I'm just like all his annoying fangirls."

Rolling her eyes Luka insisted, "You're not like them as you don't have a shrine built to him in your room and you aren't creepy about obsessing over him."

"Can we just enjoy the night without any hook up plans?" I begged not wanting anything to ruin the fun night. Even though it was reluctantly Luka thankfully agreed to keep her mouth shut and not try anything for once to hook us up. I had to adjust my halo as the wind that was blowing around my white summer dress had knocked it askew as well as blowing the long strands of hair in my face.

We were coming up to the forest when I heard something strange the sound being carried from the woods by the breeze. It shouldn't have seemed so out of place considering it was Halloween, but the odd child like laughter I was hearing sent a chill down my spine. I could barely pick out the fact that it was two voices they sounded so similar to each other. "Do you guys hear anything? Like, kids laughing?" I asked keeping my eyes glued to the forest as I searched for any sign of human life. The houses on that stretched out on the street in front of us looked warm and friendly compared to dark, looming forest nestled behind them.

"Are you really trying to scare us?" Teto laughed at what she thought was my pathetic attempt to strike fear into their hearts. "If you really want to try and pull a prank you should use something more original than a forest!" Everyone made a noise of agreement which made me feel ridiculous that I had brought it up.

Of course I would imagine hearing scary things considering it was the scariest night of the year. Plastering a smile on my face, I explained, "I wasn't trying to play a trick, but I guess I was just hearing things."

My heart pretty much stopped beating as Kaito gently took my hand in his. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing hurts you," he assured with a kind smile that made my stomach do a back flip.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him as a blushed adorned my face and I nodded my head slightly to show my appreciation for his comfort. The rest of our friends all made an 'oooooh' noise as they tried to poke fun at our little moment. Continuing on down the street I listened for the laughing again, but naturally I didn't hear it anymore. It took us a couple minutes to get to the next house and right as we reached the edge of the yard the laughter picked up again.

This time though along with the laughter I heard a soft girl's voice calling, "Miku, come here. Miku, please."

Swallowing a lump in my throat I forced myself to ignore the voices not daring to bring it up again. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and since Kaito was still gripping my hand I ended up pulling him to a stop as well which got the attention of our whole group. "Sorry, my phone is ringing. You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up with you in a minute." I wanted to go around to the side of the house to make sure I could hear since it was noisy with the sounds of everyone having fun.

"You sure?" Luka asked she and Kaito both holding a slight look of concern on their faces.

Waving them on, I assured with a confident smile, "This shouldn't take long so I'll be able to catch up in no time." Without waiting to see if they had agreed I hustled over to the side of the house my wings flapping slightly behind me with the motion. Looking at my cell I saw that the caller ID belong to that of my Dad and I groaned out loud wishing it wasn't him calling. "Dad?"

"_Miku, where are you?!" _My Dad's voice roared with rage on the other end.

"I told you I was going out trick or treating with my friends," I answered in a strong and clear voice though on the inside I was trembling with terror.

"_I never gave you permission to do that now you get your ass back here right now!" _

Not able to bring up the courage to say what I wanted I simply hung up the phone terrified out of my mind about what would happen when I went home. Maybe I shouldn't consider going home an option now; that is if I didn't want what was bound to be the worst beating of my life I shouldn't consider home an option anymore. "Maybe I can stay with Luka for a while," I muttered to myself as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Miku, please won't you come with us? We can see how sad you are and we want to make you happy," the girl's voice once again cooed and this time it wasn't accompanied by any laughter.

I froze in fear or at least I had thought I had frozen until I realized I was slowly walking towards the forest. "H-Hello?" I called out softly my eyes once again darting around the forest to look for the source of the voices.

"That's it; just come here and everything will be better," a voice that sounded similar to the first but a little lower encouraged me on.

Looking back at the house I knew my friends were safe and I didn't see any harm in investigating who the voices belonged to. They sounded younger than me, though they definitely belonged to kids in high school. "Are you two okay?"

The girl voice giggled before answering, "We're not the ones who need help."

I was now in the forest and I could feel my heartbeat picking up speed gradually as I continued on with the leaves crunching beneath my white heels. "What are you talking about? And how do you know my name?"

"It's obvious that you're sad and need something to help cheer you up," the boy answered only one of my questions.

Just when I thought I was never going to find the source of the voices two figures popped out in front of me. The girl was dressed as a witch with red and black for the color scheme her light blonde hair barely brushing against her shoulders. In order to match the boy was wearing the same color scheme but it was more of a suit with a top hat and cloak to match the girl's theme as well his own light blonde hair sticking out in a short ponytail. Both of them were looking down and the wide brim of their hats shrouded their faces in complete darkness. "You two scared me! Just what are you doing out here by yourselves?!" I scolded bending down a little to try and see their faces.

"Ah-ah, no peeking," the girl shook her finger at me. "Miku, we know about your father and how he is a cruel and terrible man."

"No one should have to live in a place like that where the only things they know are pain and sadness and suffering," the boy continued.

"I have friends…" the argument felt weak even to me. I had never seen these kids before and here they were explaining exactly what my real life was like instead of the mask I hid behind at school so no one would know.

Taking a few slow steps closer to me, the girl lulled, "Friends are fleeting though; they will come and once they are done with you just cast you aside like yesterday's filth leaving you to suffer alone in your eternal torment."

"We can help you though; just take this cinnamon stick and I know you'll feel better," the boy assured and even though I couldn't see his face I could hear the smile in his voice.

It felt like I was in a trance as I took the offered cinnamon stick taking a hesitant bite at first. Once I got the taste though I started devouring the thing like I hadn't eaten in days and in response the kids started laughing a soft and happy sound. They offered me more cinnamon sticks as soon as the first one was gone skipping along as I followed them. I suddenly heard the sound of my own laughter as I skipped along after them feeling lighter and freer than I had ever felt.

"Isn't this better?" The boy asked.

"All your pain and suffering will be gone," the girl comforted.

We were now standing outside of a cottage and I gladly accepted their invitation to enter taking a seat at a table with all kinds of candies and pastries and sweets spread on it. "Are we really allowed to eat all of this?" I laughed not believing the spread before me was real.

"Of course we can," the girl encouraged. I could now see her wide smile and I assumed she was staring at me as she reached into her pocket only to turn it inside out. A few crumbs dropped from her pocket as she pouted, "Len I'm all out of cinnamon sticks."

"Don't worry Rin; it should last long enough," Len assured his voice coming from somewhere behind me.

I could feel the heat of the fire in the fireplace beside me as without warning I couldn't see anything and was now having to go by my other senses. "Rin, Len why can't I see anything?" I could feel the panic in me start to rise as I turned my head this and way and that to find that there was no chance of me seeing anything.

"Don't struggle now; we weren't able to get a new blindfold and if you look through the hole you won't feel happy anymore," Rin warned with a giggle. "It looks like they didn't last as long as we had hoped they would."

"That doesn't mean our plans have to change, dear Rin," Len commented as I heard his footfalls make their way to Rin's side.

Struggling with the blindfold I managed to find the hole she had been talking about. I inhaled sharply as I saw that was spread on the table before me wasn't any of the sweets I had seen earlier. Instead, I saw bones scattered across it with dark red stains that could only be blood spattered on it turning parts of the wood into more of a rose color.

"I told you not to look," Len's voice warned from somewhere on the left side of the room. "Don't try and struggle; you don't need to realize just how trapped you truly are as all your happy feelings will go away."

My arms and legs were chained down and no matter how hard I struggled there was no chance I was ever going to loosen the hold they had on me. When I turned to try and locate them I screamed as I saw their faces.

Their eyes were a transparent blue color, their smiles much too wide and happy to belong on any sane person. "Should we blind her since she decided to try and see through the blindfold?" Rin asked innocently like she was asking about what was for dinner or some mundane thing like that.

Pulling a long knife out of his back pocket, Len agreed, "I think one eye would suffice enough for punishment." The knife he held was gleaming in the firelight and looked like it had been freshly polished. I couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped my lips as he made his way over to me. "Don't worry Miku. We always clean the knife before we use it on someone else."

"Cross contamination doesn't always taste good, so to save the worry of it not tasting good we always clean it," Rin explained clasping her hands together behind her back.

As Len pulled the blindfold off my face I started begging, "Please stop this! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh but we do," Len disagreed as he raised the knife high above his head. He swung the knife down sliding it neatly into my left eye as I let out an inhuman scream of agony.

As he pulled the knife out I kept screaming never realizing just what true pain was until this very moment. I could feel the blood pouring down my cheek and I thrashed against the chains wanting to break free and escape from this nightmare to find myself perfectly unharmed outside the house.

Len stamped one of his feet onto my legs to keep them still as he he leaned in close to my face to say in a quiet voice, "This is only fair as we warned you not to look." Grabbing my shoulder to brace himself he stabbed me in the eye four more times until my eyeball had turned into a kind of mush that mixed in with the blood before pouring down my face. With each stab I let out another agonizing screech as tears flowed from my right eye.

"I had thought she would've been able to handle this better," Rin commented from her post in front of the fire.

My screams slowly turned into sobs as my voice felt too weak for me to even say one word. I was terrified to try and close my good eye in case the other eye tried to close and I did not want to see what that would feel like. Continuing to keep my eyes open and stare at the horrors before me though made it feel like this nightmare would never end and I wasn't sure which fear was the most horrifying.

A shudder of disgust and terror ran through me as Len slowly ran his tongue from the bottom of my jaw line up the bottom eye lid under the gaping hole that used to by my eye. Licking his lips with his face so close to mine I could feel the barest brush from his lips against my cheek he made an appreciative sound like he was enjoying a plate of spaghetti. Out of nowhere he smashed his lips against mine forcing his tongue into my mouth so that to my pure disgust I was tasting my own blood.

"Len, you know I don't like it when you do that," Rin pouted. When Len pulled away I looked out of my right eye to see that she had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her cheeks puffed out in protest.

Giving her an apologetic smile, Len made his way over to his look alike saying, "You know I only do that if the cinnamon sticks have worn off and they need something to make them feel a little happy. You've kissed guys for that exact same reason, so you really can't complain." By this point he had reached her and taking her in his arms he smoothed her hair out of her face before full on french kissing her.

I didn't see any reason to fight it so I didn't try to stop it as I vomited all over the floor in front of my wishing I could wipe my mouth and face off as my whole body shuddered like a leaf in the wind. "This can't be happening….there's just no way…" I whispered to myself my voice cracking throughout my begging as the tears continued to flow from my remaining eye.

Seeming to have once again realized I was there, they pulled apart still wearing those same smiles as they faced me. "Miku, you know it's better this way," Len insisted.

"All your pain and suffering will end soon enough, just like I promised," Rin reminded. "Hey, can you hand me that?" She held out her hand for Len's knife that was now drenched in my blood as she let out a giggle. Knife in hand she made her way over to me, explaining, "Miku this is a win-win situation. You no longer have to try and pull yourself through this horrible life while Len and I get a special treat." Standing in front of me she grabbed my arm slipping it free of the chains holding it perfectly straight out in front of me. Before I even knew what was happening, she sliced off my arm causing me to let out another shriek I hadn't known I had left in me.

* * *

I couldn't die soon enough as I watched them devour my arms and legs one by one as they sliced them off once they were finished with one appendage all the while the only things I could hear were my own inhuman screams and their crazy giggling.

Resting my arm on top of the downy comforter I let out a sigh as closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of contentment that washed over me. I felt Len's hand come to rest on my cheek as he threaded his fingers through my hair as he whispered, "What was that sigh for?"

"I think it went well considering that the effects of the cinnamon sticks wore off sooner for her than anyone else." I opened my eyes to see Len staring at me with a smile his bangs sticking to his forehead by sweat.

"It definitely gave a change of pace to the same old routine," Len agreed. After a moment's pause he leaned in to kiss me licking my lips to ask for entrance.

I gladly obliged as I smiled through the kiss letting myself drown in the euphoric feeling of his kiss and having just eaten that wonderful treat again. We obviously couldn't do this all the time as people would get suspicious if too many people disappeared at any given time, but that just made sure that the treat never got old which I highly doubted it could anyway. Our tongues doing battle for dominance inside my mouth, I was a surprised when Len rolled me over onto my back and climbed on top of me straddling me as he used the hand that wasn't still caressing my face to hold himself up. Breaking the kiss I asked in a slightly breathless voice, "Len, shouldn't we be going to sleep so we can figure out who the next one will be?"

Len growled in response a glint in his eye, "That can wait." He wasted no time in resuming the kiss and I could still taste Miku on his tongue which made the impossible of the kiss being better happen.

* * *

**I'm thinking about maybe writing a horror story with Vocaloid but using my completely own story, but I might not rate it M since I can only handle writing so much gore myself (it doesn't gross me out, but that doesn't mean I live to watch gore XDD). On a slightly side note, my other story 'This is War' will be updated tomorrow since I just didn't have time today to do that and I wanted to make sure this one-shot got out in time for Halloween. Please leave a review and I will love you forever as will my doggy Cinnamon! Happy Halloween and make sure you stay safe!**


End file.
